


Rinai, Pedih, dan Suka

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Austria hanya tahu kesedihannya meluap bersamaan dengan dekap hangat dan gerimis di luar sana. #MariBerpuisi





	Rinai, Pedih, dan Suka

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

_Mana yang benar,_  
_Rinai datang membawa pedih,_  
_Pedih datang mengundang rinai,_  
_Rinai datang bersama pedih?_

_Sang pria kerap bersedih_  
_Bersama dengan air langit_  
_Tetes, tetes, deras_  
_Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi_

.

"Aku dibuang."

Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Austria kepada Hungary setelah mereka hanya tinggal berdua di ruangan. Namun, jawaban singkat itu menjawab seluruh tanda tanya yang mampir di benak Hungary. Itu sebabnya si pria kemarin berdebat dengan beberapa orang. Pembuangan, toh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Austria-san?" tanya Hungary pelan. Gadis itu tahu dia memang peduli dan berusaha menunjukkan kepeduliannya―intensi Hungary baik, kok. Namun, statusnya sebagai pelayan Austria tentu saja menciptakan ruang yang cukup bagi Hungary untuk menjaga kata dan sikap. Siapa tahu Austria tidak suka ditanya seperti itu?

"Italy belum kembali, 'kan?"

Hungary sebenarnya tidak paham apa hubungan antara pertanyaannya dengan Italy yang ditugaskan membawa air. Namun, melihat pintu yang masih tertutup di belakang dan mendengar tidak ada langkah kaki mendekat, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Belum."

Austria bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi tidak berpindah pun berbalik badan. Pelan, ia mengucap, "Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa."

Hungary tahu. "Ya."

"Hungary, mendekatlah."

Meski heran, Hungary menurut―ia selalu menurut kepada Austria entah atas alasan apa. Dihampirinya sang pria dengan langkah pelan. Detik pertama jarak mereka hanya dibatasi beberapa senti, Austria langsung berbalik dan merengkuh sang gadis ke dalam pelukan.

Hungary membelalak, kaget, tetapi tidak menarik diri. Ia dapat merasakan kesakitan dan keputusasaan Austria tepat saat pria itu melingkarkan lengannya di badan Hungary. Dan Hungary tahu, Austria butuh dukungan morel.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Hungary mengangkat tangannya perlahan, berusaha mengembalikan pelukan yang dihadiahi Austria padanya. "Dengan atau tanpa mereka, kau akan tetap kuat."

Austria mendengus pelan. "Oh ya?"

Hungary tersenyum kecil. "Lihat saja Italy."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Kau bisa mengurus negara kecil semerepotkan dia di rumahmu, sendirian," lanjut Hungary. "Mengurus negaramu sendirian tidak akan sesulit mengurus Italy sendirian, 'kan?"

"Mungkin tidak," balas Austria diiringi kikik pelan. Hungary mengekor. "Tapi akan sulit di tengah-tengah perang seperti ini."

"Kau akan berhasil melaluinya, Austria. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

"Janji?"

"Janji," tegas Hungary yakin. Gadis itu menoleh, melihat keluar jendela. "Ah, gerimis."

Austria ikut menoleh. "Langit tahu saja."

Hungary terkekeh pelan sebelum mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, Italy kenapa belum kembali juga, ya?"

Keduanya tidak tahu saja bahwa sejak tadi Italy tengah berdiri di balik pintu sembari memegang segelas air yang Austria pinta padanya. Si kecil itu tidak ingin merusak momen, dan yang tadi tidak sengaja ia lihat saat membuka pintu, adalah momen.

.

_Mana yang benar,_  
_Pedih datang membawa suka,_  
_Suka datang mengundang pedih,_  
_Pedih datang bersama suka?_

_Sang pria tak lagi sedih_  
_Bersama dengan air langit_  
_Tetes, tetes, deras_  
_Ada yang setia di sampingnya_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Aku lupa ini dari episode berapa, pokoknya di bagian chibitalia aja xD austria-hungary itu entah kenapa selalu punya _special place_ di hati aku bahkan sejak sebelum aku kenal Hetalia :3 hahaha
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
